Ice
Ice '''(especificamente '''Ice Faceta-7Z9D Cut-4NB) é uma Gem do Planeta Natal que desde então se juntou às Crystal Gems, e um Gemsona original criada por GemCrust. Ela está residindo em um antigo palácio usado para abrigar Safiras, que fica no cinturão de asteróides que rodeia o´Planeta Natal. Aparência O Ice tem cabelos azul esbranquiçado (que eram longos em sua segunda e terceira regenerações), pele azul Ice e olhos cianos brilhantes, sem pupilas visíveis. Ela tem uma constituição média, com um peito redondo e quadris finos, mas braços e pernas moderadamente grossos. Ela tem um nariz arredondado e sua pedra preciosa está embutida no esterno. Primeira Ela usava uma blusa de decote em V ciano desbotado, sem mangas, que parece enfiada em uma calça preta turquesa. Ela tinha um par de "botas" turquesas escuras com um top pontiagudo. Uma faixa turquesa mais clara do mesmo padrão separava as "botas" das calças. Segundo Ela usava uma roupa turquesa escura bicolor e turquesa preta que cobria seu pescoço. Sua seção preto-turquesa tinha uma ponta de flecha pontiaguda no topo. Ela usava um par de "botas" brancas. Além disso, o cabelo dela é mais comprido. Terceiro Ela usava um macacão tricolor sem mangas com seções em ciano e turquesa escuro. Essas seções cobriam uma seção preta que ocupava uma grande proporção de seu traje. Ela tinha reflexos cianos brilhantes nos calcanhares e nas pontas dos pés, de maneira semelhante à de Garnet. Mais uma vez os cabelos compridos. Quarto Ela usava uma roupa sem mangas azul-turquesa com uma capa turquesa escura que começava no pescoço e a cobria inteiramente. Ela usava um par de "botas" cianas. Seu cabelo é curto, mais uma vez, como em sua estréia e continua assim. Anterior Ela usa uma blusa cinza-azulada, que se conecta a um par de calças azuis esbranquiçadas. No modo de conexão, no entanto, também pode ser considerado um macacão. Suas calças se conectam a um par de "botas" da marinha escuras, separadas por uma faixa cinza-azulada. Ela usa duas braçadeiras da marinha escura com uma estrela azul esbranquiçada em cada uma. Atual TBA Personalidade Ice é ansioso, silencioso e peculiar. Ela também é muito competitiva. Uma vez que ela conhece você, ela se relaxa um pouco e às vezes pode ser uma joia infantil. Às vezes, o Ice é um pouco infantil e malcriado quando ela não consegue o que quer, mas isso é apenas com seres que ela se sente confortável. Ela pode ser fria, quieta e distante de novas Gems e Humanos; Humanos ainda mais. Além disso, ela é uma boa joia quanto a quem ela se dá bem. Mentalmente, o Ice é um pouco frágil. Ela foi levada a acreditar que era fraca, então Ice tem uma maneira engraçada de ver a fusão como uma maneira de se tornar mais forte e valer a pena. Fora isso, Ice é tipicamente quieto e retraído, mas muito amigável e aberto a outras gems depois que elas se conhecerem. História O gelo chegou à Terra depois que os sistemas de urdidura foram montados e encarregados de transportar tecnologia e equipamentos de Gems. Com o passar do tempo, ela manteve o Hub de Comunicação funcionando junto com outras pequenas Gems. A comunicação com outros sistemas de Gems planetários estava interessada em manter as coisas juntas. Quando a Rebelião começou e as coisas caíram no caos, Ice queria ser um guerreiro Gem e lutar pelo Planeta Natal, mas devido à sua estatura e habilidades, ela foi considerada imprópria para o combate. Em vez disso, ela recebeu a tarefa de recuperar as Gems caídas do Planeta Natal, borbulhando-as e enviando-as de volta para várias bases espalhadas pela Terra. Depois de um tempo de queixa, ela foi testada por Jasper para ver se era digna de combate. Escusado será dizer que ela foi muito derrotada e essa derrota a deixou se sentindo inferior. Agora ela acredita que a fusão é a única maneira de se sentir mais forte. O gelo congelou se intencionalmente como um ato de proteção quando o Planeta Natal usou sua Luz Corrupta contra as Gems de Cristal no final da guerra. Ice juntou-se às Crystal Gems depois que Rose Quartz a educou, apesar de mais espionar Ice e observar como Rose se comportou. O gelo cresceu para respeitar as várias formas de vida na Terra e se viu querendo ficar. Ela teve seus altos e baixos e tentou consertar a trama do Planeta Natal várias vezes, mas no final, ela percebeu que estaria melhor na Terra, especialmente quando descobrisse TV e videogame. Habilidade Ice possui habilidades padrão de Gems, que incluem borbulhamento, troca de forma, fusão, regeneração, eternidade e força/durabilidade sobre-humana. Fusions Fusões com Canon Gems * Quando fundido com Bismuto, eles formam Bornite. * Quando fundido com Pérola, eles formam Lavender Quartz. * Quando fundido com Pérola Amarela, eles formam Lavender Quartz. * Quando fundido com Pérola Azul, eles formam Lavender Quartz. * Quando fundido com Ametista, eles formam Phosphosiderite. * Quando fundido com Rubi, eles formam Cinnabar. * Quando fundido com Navy, eles formam Cinnabar. * Quando fundido com Rubi (6MX), eles formam Cinnabar. * Quando fundido com Safira, eles formam Ajoite (anteriormente Mimetite). * Quando fundido com Safira Padparadscha, eles formam Ajoite. * Quando fundido com Fluorite, eles formam Plumbogummite. * Quando fundido com Peridot, eles formam Mixite. * Quando fundido com Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Aqua Aura. * Quando fundido com Jasper, eles formam Shattuckite (anteriormente Microcline). * Quando fundido com Jasper (Skinny), eles formam Shattuckite. * Quando fundido com Diamante Amarelo, eles formam Zaratite (anteriormente Champagne Diamond). * Quando fundido com Aquamarine, eles formam Blue Aragonite (anteriormente Apatite). * Quando fundido com Rose Quartz, eles formam Angelite (Rose Quartz). * Quando fundido com Steven Universo, eles formam Angelite (Steven). * Quando fundido com Ágata Azul, eles formam Kyanite. * Quando fundido com the Centipeetle Mother, eles formam Dioptase. * Quando fundido com the Gêmeas Rutilo, eles formam Vanadinite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161956685152/ * Quando fundido com Topaz (left), eles formam Triphane. * Quando fundido com Diamante Rosa, eles formam Angelite (formerly Lilalite). * Quando fundido com Zircônia (Defensora), eles formam a unnamed fusion. * Quando fundido com Rodonita, eles formam Sarkinite. * Quando fundido com Lemon Jade, eles formam Microcline. * Quando fundido com "The Pebbles", eles formam an unnamed fusion. * Quando fundido com Steven Universo e Connie Maheswaran ou Stevonnie), eles formam Angelite (Stevonnie). * Quando fundido com Greg Universo, e Steven Universo eles formam Angelite (Steven e Greg). * Quando fundido com Rubi e Safira ou Garnet), eles formam Auralite. * Quando fundido com Ametista e Pérola ou Opal), eles formam Celestine. * Quando fundido com Rose Quartz e Pérola ou Rainbow Quartz), eles formam Tanzan Quartz. * Quando fundido com Ametista e Steven ou Smoky Quartz), eles formam Lepidolite. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, e Pérola ou Sardonyx), eles formam Laguna Agate. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, e Ametista ou Sugilite), eles formam Sogdianite (anteriormente Pruskite). * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, e Ametista ou Alexandrite), eles formam Rainbow Fluorite (anteriormente Parisite). * Quando fundido com Lapis Lazuli e Jasper ou Malachite), eles formam Moss Agate. * Quando fundido com Pérola e Peridot, eles formam Bowenite. * Quando fundido com Pérola e Jasper, eles formam Ferrierite. * Quando fundido com Pérola e Rubi, eles formam Sarkinite. * Quando fundido com Safira e Pérola, they from Scorzalite * Quando fundido com Safira e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Lavendulan. * Quando fundido com Pérola e Lapis Lazuli, they from Jeremejevite. * Quando fundido com Pérola e Nephrite, eles formam an unnamed fusion. * Quando fundido com Ametista e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Kornerupine. * Quando fundido com Rose Quartz e Lapis Lazuli eles formam Aurichalcite. * Quando fundido com Peridot e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Vauxite. * Quando fundido com Peridot e Rose Quartz, eles formam Cuprite. * Quando fundido com Peridot e Steven, eles formam Cuprite. * Quando fundido com Jasper e Rose Quartz, eles formam Thulite. * Quando fundido com Lapis Lazuli, Pérola, e Safira, eles formam Pacific Opal. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Wendwilsonite. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Jasper, e Ametista, eles formam Erythrite. * Quando fundido com Ametista, Skinny Jasper, e Carnelian eles formam Cranberry Zandrite. * Quando fundido com Rose Quartz, Pérola, e Safira, eles formam Blue Lace Agate. * Quando fundido com Pérola, Ametista, e Rubi, eles formam Scheelite. * Quando fundido com Pérola, Ametista, e Rose Quartz, eles formam Spurrite. * Quando fundido com Pérola, Ametista, e Steven Universo, eles formam Spurrite. * Quando fundido com Pérola, Ametista, e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Blue Abalone. * Quando fundido com Jasper, "Eyeball", e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Carpholite. * Quando fundido com Jasper, Lapis Lazuli e Ametista, eles formam Bertrandite. * Quando fundido com Rose Quartz, Pérola, e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam an unnamed fusion. * Quando fundido com Safira, Pérola, e Lapis Lazuli, eles formam Pacific Opal. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, Ametista e Rose Quartz, eles formam Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, Ametista e Steven Universo, eles formam Gaia Stone. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, Ametista, e Peridot, eles formam Galaxite. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, Ametista, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, e Peridot, eles formam Neptunite. Fusões com Gems de GemCrust * Quando fundido com Heliodor, eles formam Devilline. * Quando fundido com Marshallsussmanite, eles formam Hlousekite. * Quando fundido com Pyrope (navel gem), eles formam Nepheline. * Quando fundido com Orange Safira, eles formam Orpiment. * Quando fundido com Magnesite, eles formam Apophyllite. * Quando fundido com Cat's Eye Opal, eles formam Xenotime.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162381480677/ * Quando fundido com Violet Diamond, eles formam an unnamed fusion. * Quando fundido com Ice (back gem), Ice (right hand gem), Ice (navel gem), Ice (eyeball gem), Ice (forehead gem), e Ice (hip gem), eles formam Ice (septuple fusion). * Quando fundido com Apricot Agate, eles formam an unnamed fusion. Fusões com Gems de GemCrust e Gems Canônicas * Quando fundido com Heliodor e Ametista, eles formam Elbaite. * Quando fundido com Heliodor, Rubi e Safira, eles formam Bastnäsite. * Quando fundido com Heliodor, Rubi, Safira, Pérola, e Ametista, eles formam Titanite. Fusões com Fanon Gems * Quando fundido com Scolecite, eles formam Harmotome. * Quando fundido com Moonstone, eles formam Azurite. * Quando fundido com Topaz. eles formam Shigaite. * Quando fundido com Snow Quartz, eles formam Amblygonite * Quando fundido com Red Diamond, eles formam Phantom Quartz. * Quando fundido com Blue Zircon, eles formam Blue Aragonite. * Quando fundido com Moonstone ou Orthoclase e Albite), eles formam Selenite. * Quando fundido com Chrome Diopside e Coral, eles formam Kolbeckite. * Quando fundido com Red Diamond, eles formam Coquimbite. * Quando fundido com Covellite, eles formam Veszelyite. Fusões com Fanon e Gems de GemCrust * Quando fundido com Chrome Diopside, Coral, e Heliodor, eles formam Libethenite. Fusões com Canônica, Fanon, e Gems de GemCrust * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, Ametista, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Chrome Diopside, e Coral, eles formam Champagne Aura Quartz. * Quando fundido com Rubi, Safira, Pérola, Ametista, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Marshallsussmanite, e Emerald, eles formam Cadmoindite. Referências